


一千零一夜

by baixiaotuan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiaotuan/pseuds/baixiaotuan
Summary: 失去了史蒂夫的巴基，和失去了巴基的史蒂夫，在他们各自的世界里孤独而努力的活着。他们能够相遇吗？





	1. Chapter 1

01  
詹姆斯·巴恩斯穿过拥挤的人流，从地铁站出来后一路西行，他穿着灰色外套，戴着顶黑色鸭舌帽，在路过快餐店时进去打包了一份披萨。  
普普通通的一天，巴恩斯结束了工作，回到住处。他在布鲁克林拥有一套小小的套间，目前单身，独居。  
在走进客厅的同时，他便打开了通讯器。一个礼貌而略显公式化的声音响起：“你好，巴恩斯先生。”  
“你好，女士。”  
“请报告你今天的情况。”  
“一切正常，未发现可疑人物，未接触无许可人群，未出现失控现象。”  
“好的，感谢配合，祝你有个愉快的夜晚，再见。”  
“再见。”  
通讯器的灯光熄灭了，巴恩斯转身进了厨房，打开微波炉，把披萨扔进去加热。几分钟后，他取出披萨，用盘子装着，回到了客厅。  
搁在茶几上的手机震动起来，他瞥了一眼，伸手接通了电话。  
“晚上好，莎伦。”  
“晚上好，巴恩斯。”对面传来一把柔和的女声，“明天是史蒂夫的忌日，我想去看看他，要一起吗？”  
巴恩斯沉默了一会儿，回答说：“不了，我想你一定有很多话要对他说，我就不打扰了。”  
“还有一件事。”莎伦似乎有些犹豫，停顿了一下才开口说，“我要订婚了。”  
巴恩斯不知道该如何回应。从理智上来说，他该恭喜她并祝福她。然而从情感上来说，他却觉得她这么快就从史蒂夫去世的阴影中走了出来，是不是有点太薄情。  
然后他忽然想起，史蒂夫已经去世近三年了。  
一千零一个白天，一千零一个夜晚。

“恭喜你。”最后他开口了，真心实意，“快三年了，你也该有自己的新生活了。”  
“谢谢。”莎伦的声音有些沙哑，“史蒂夫生前留了一些东西，我要搬去其他地方，可能不方便带走，转交给你可以吗？”  
巴恩斯有些发愣：“可是，那都是史蒂夫留给你的吧？”  
“不，我想你亲自看一眼，就知道那些东西该属于谁了。”莎伦叹息般的声音透过手机直抵巴恩斯耳中，“抱歉，我出于私心，一直留着那些东西，现在我想是该让它们物归原主了。”  
巴恩斯没有说什么，挂断电话后他还在发呆，他想，史蒂夫会有什么东西留给他呢？  
又或者说，他留给他的已经足够多了。

从冷冻舱里被唤醒时，他同时得到了两个消息。一个算是好消息，关于他脑子的问题暂时得到了解决——至少不会出现再有人对着他念几个词就会让他失控的情况了。他不知道那些专家对他脑子到底做了什么，但他感激他们。  
第二个消息不知道算什么，史蒂夫在最近一次抵抗外星生物入侵地球的战役中牺牲了。  
他那时候才结婚不到一个月。  
是的，史蒂夫结婚了。这也是巴恩斯醒来后才知道的。在他躺在那个冷冻舱里时，史蒂夫陷入了最大的人生危机，是莎伦站在他身边支撑着他，他们的感情真挚而深厚，婚姻水到渠成。  
巴恩斯觉得自己没有作为伴郎站在史蒂夫身边，亲眼看着他把戒指套在心爱女人的手指上，实在是作为一名挚友的失职。  
他只是醒来得太晚了。  
不但错过了史蒂夫的婚礼，也错过了他的葬礼。

按照史蒂夫临终前的要求，巴恩斯醒来后得以作为一名“自由人”生活——虽然这自由十分有限。他必须住在指定的房间，每天向他的管理人员报告自己一天的情况；他不被允许接触普通老人、妇女、小孩，以及其他抵抗力低下人群，这被称为“无许可人群”；他被要求不许随意同陌生人交谈，如果察觉到有可疑人员靠近，必须马上报告……他过着虽然不在监狱，却处处被无形的铁条束缚的生活。  
但他觉得这没什么不对，毕竟他曾经是九头蛇杀手，双手沾满了血迹。他本来都已经做好了面临审判，甚至终身监禁的准备。  
他并没有强烈的想要活着的念头，但也没想去寻死。他接受了政府的安排，在有限的几个选择中，最后接受了一份墓园管理人的工作。  
看守公墓，不用接触什么人群，天天都和死人为伍，再安全不过了。  
他每天都把史蒂夫的墓碑擦得干干净净，看着照片里那张严肃得有些可笑的脸，他很想骂一句：“混蛋，为什么不等我醒过来呢？”  
那个布鲁克林来的傻小子，打起架来根本不知道躲，没他看着怎么办呢？果然就出事了吧？  
他之前一直不明白在自己成为冬兵后，史蒂夫为什么那么执着的要找到他，要把他留在身边。  
现在他懂了。  
没有史蒂夫的世界真的太寂寞了。  
他已经失去了和任何人类交流的欲望，也不知道自己活着有什么意义，但他仍然努力的活着。  
因为史蒂夫希望他活着。

02  
这是一个普普通通的早晨。  
罗杰斯按照往常一样，六点不到便起床，出门晨跑。纽约的早晨十分寒冷，晨曦未至，夜雾浓重，马路上只有寥寥可数的几个人。  
他一个人沉默的跑着。  
自从上次复仇者内部发生了最严重的一次分裂后，距离他再回到纽约，已经是近三年后了。  
他永远不会忘记那次战役，随着一大批外星生物入侵地球，分散各地的超英们被打得七零八落，伤亡惨重。等到他们意识到团结的重要性时，付出的代价实在太过惨烈。  
克林特失去了一只眼睛，娜塔莎肋骨断了两根，小腹被刺穿，险些丧命。而罗杰斯，失去了他的挚友巴恩斯。  
在一次掩护平民撤退的行动中，巴恩斯以身为盾，挡下了最强烈的那波攻击，罗杰斯连给他收尸的机会都没有——他根本就连尸体都找不到了。  
巴恩斯直接化为了灰烬。

曾经，罗杰斯以为七十多年前，巴基在他眼前掉落悬崖，已经是上帝对他开的最残忍的玩笑了。直到现在他才知道，原来命运对他的恶意还远远不止如此。  
还有什么比你失而复得后再永远失去更痛苦的事情吗？  
当巴基终于从冷冻舱中醒过来，同时被宣布他再也不必担心会被随时洗脑成冬兵了时，罗杰斯有多么的开心。  
他终于不再觉得自己是个过时之人，与这个世界格格不入了。有巴基在他身边，他仿佛又回到了七十多年前的布鲁克林，他们是彼此的小混蛋，任何时候都可以放心的将后背交予对方。他们无话不说，亲密无间，是彼此的家人，亲人，世界上最重要的人。  
他可以为巴基面对一切，也可以为他放弃一切。  
当他失去巴基后，他不止一次的想过，如果那个时候他没有离开，而是和巴基在一起，他能不能保护巴基躲过那次致命的袭击？  
又或者他和巴基一起，被轰成齑粉。  
可他从来都没有选择，命运对他一次比一次更残忍。

在巴恩斯牺牲后，罗杰斯很长一段时间都没有接到任何任务。所有人都体谅他，觉得他需要一段漫长的时间来治愈这道刻在他心口的伤。然而出乎众人意料的是，罗杰斯主动回到了复仇者联盟，要求承担起他该承担的职责和义务。  
他仍是那个无所畏惧的美国队长。  
每一次的任务中，他都一如既往的冲在最前面，他原本就是个不畏牺牲的人，现在则变得更加不把自己的性命当一回事了。  
在一次行动中，他单枪匹马闯入敌方老巢，徒手和一支装备精良，近五十人的武装部队打斗。当娜塔莎和山姆赶到时，他浑身都是伤，几乎成了个血人。  
“你他妈是不是不要命了！”娜塔莎指着他大骂，“你怎么不干脆在身上绑炸弹，和他们同归于尽？”  
罗杰斯抹了一把脸上的血污，平静的说：“我不会有事的，我清楚自己能做到什么地步。”  
“你清楚个屁。”娜塔莎冷冷的看着他，“我建议你尽快去做个心理评估，最好找个心理医生，你再这样下去迟早要把自己逼疯。”  
“我不会。”罗杰斯淡淡的说，“绝对不会，永远不会。”

七十多年前，他眼睁睁的看着巴基消失在他面前，他没有疯。七十多年后，他不过是再次看着巴基从他生命中消失而已。  
他能承受得起一次，就必然能承受得起第二次。  
况且，已经过去近三年了。  
一千零一个白天，一千零一个夜晚。  
只不过是回到家时，还看到巴基常用的杯子搁在茶几上而已。  
只不过是巴基的房间仍旧保持原状，衣柜里挂着几套灰扑扑的外套，他常穿的连帽衫，和一顶黑色的鸭舌帽。  
他仍然会每次晨跑回来后，泡咖啡时顺便给巴基也泡一杯，然后把两杯都喝完，再默默的洗干净杯子，摆好在餐桌上。  
他会点巴基喜欢的披萨。  
他会看巴基喜欢看的傻乎乎的喜剧电影。  
他并不是自欺欺人的假装巴基还活着，他只是时刻提醒自己，巴基不会允许他自我放逐，不会允许他疯狂，巴基希望他好好的活着。  
他当然会好好的活下去，尽职尽责，保护他的伙伴，保护地球，保护全人类。  
然后等着血清终有一天失效，而他也终有一天无力再战。  
到那个时候，应该可以再相逢了吧，巴基。


	2. Chapter 2

03  
巴恩斯从莎伦那儿拿到了一个纸箱，沉甸甸的很是有份量。  
“我明天的飞机离开。”莎伦拢了拢头发，笑得有些哀伤，“我曾经以为，除了史蒂夫，我不会再对第二个男人动心了……我会忘了他吗？忘了我们相爱过的那些美好时光？”  
“你不会。”巴恩斯不擅于安慰人，他和莎伦之间几乎也毫无交情。但他仍然发自内心的喜欢她，因为在史蒂夫最孤立无援，最需要人支撑的时候，她站在了他身边。  
她做到了他没有做到的事。  
“你不会忘记史蒂夫，你只是要去开始一段新的人生。”巴恩斯的声音低沉而沙哑，“不要自责，你并没有背叛你和史蒂夫之间的爱情。在他活着的时候，你一心一意的爱着他，这就够了。”  
莎伦沉默良久，眼泪缓缓的落了下来：“谢谢你。”  
巴恩斯笨拙的在她肩膀上拍了拍。他其实知道，作为史蒂夫——不，应该说作为美国队长的夫人，莎伦承受着多么巨大的压力。美国队长为国捐躯，人们在寄托哀思的同时，自然而然的便对她变得苛刻起来。  
似乎觉得她一辈子都不应该再嫁，觉得她应该戴着美国队长夫人这个头衔就这么孤老终身。  
但巴恩斯知道，史蒂夫一定不会愿意她那么寂寞而痛苦的活着，一定希望有人能代替他去爱她，给她幸福。  
因为他的挚友是个那么善良而温暖的人。

回到自己住处后，巴恩斯打开了那个纸箱，看到里面整整齐齐码着几十本速写本。  
随着记忆一点一滴的回复，巴恩斯已经慢慢的开始回想起以前的许多事情。他记得当年史蒂夫还是个弱不经风的小个子时，最大的爱好就是绘画。  
他拿起一本素描本，翻开的一刹那，他突然就明白了为什么莎伦会说“你看一眼就知道这些属于谁了”那句话。  
这本素描本里承载了太多他和史蒂夫之间共有的那些记忆。  
第一页画的是两个少年肩并肩坐在桥头看日出，他们的身后还停放着一辆自行车。那是曾经的布鲁克林大桥，以史蒂夫当时的身体情况，想要徒步走到桥边都是个了不起的挑战，所以是他骑着单车带史蒂夫一大早过来的。  
他还记得史蒂夫当时带着素描本，认真的画下日出的场景。  
在他最初逃离九头蛇，流浪在外的那段日子里，他时不时会想起一些过去的片段。这个画面也曾出现在他脑海里，一闪而过，那时候的他并不知道这意味着什么，有什么意义。  
然而或许对于史蒂夫来说，他们之间曾经的点滴，都是值得他拿起笔画下的美好记忆。  
从日期上来看，这幅画是史蒂夫从冰川中被救出后不久画的。那个时候，大概也是他最无助，最茫然的时候。  
他一定很想念自己吧。

巴恩斯坐在沙发上，安静的翻阅着那些素描本。他并非每张画的主角，但他出现的频率却实在是太高。  
在史蒂夫笔下，他那么英俊、阳光，仿佛时时刻刻都带着笑。史蒂夫把他画的太美好了，即使在他作为九头蛇武器的冬兵时，史蒂夫依然用最柔和的笔触描绘出他的身影。  
只有史蒂夫从来都没有放弃过他，无条件的信任他，站在他面前，哪怕与整个世界为敌。  
哪怕连他自己都不想要自己了的时候，史蒂夫也依然温柔而坚定的拉着他，不让他自我放弃。  
值得吗？为了他这样的人，放弃那么多，失去那么多。他不止一次的问过史蒂夫，得到的回答都是不假思索的“值得”。  
现在他一张一张的看着那些素描，突然明白了，大概是因为在史蒂夫心目中，他一直都是那个最好的詹姆斯.巴恩斯。  
他的心里突然涌起一股强烈的欲望，巴恩斯起身坐到电脑前，注册了一个私人博客，然后将那张他和史蒂夫并肩坐着看日出的素描拍摄下来，上传到了博客中。  
他决定每天上传一张图片到博客里，看客只有他自己。或许他会写下些什么，一些他回忆起来了的那些美好过往，又或许他什么也不会写，但无论如何，他总归给自己这漫长而麻木的人生找到了一丝目标。  
一开始他的博客无人问津，在他坚持到第二十天的时候，渐渐开始有人在下面留言，对这些图片发表评论，有表示欣赏的，有认为也不怎么样的，甚至还有人对他偶尔留下的那些片言只语评头论足，认为他是个无病呻吟的文艺青年。  
巴恩斯对这些评论一概不予理会，依旧我行我素，直到有一天，他看到了一条署名为“cap”的留言：  
——你是谁？

04  
罗杰斯第一百零一次拒绝了娜塔莎给他安排的约会。  
“为什么？”娜塔莎恼怒的瞪着他，“你是想孤老终生吗？还是说，你只跟姓卡特的妞儿约会？”  
这句话令罗杰斯十分尴尬，他解释了一句：“我和莎伦之间并没有什么。”  
“得了吧。”娜塔莎翻了个白眼，“你都和她接过吻了。我真不明白，你那时候明明对她也有点意思，她也不是对你毫无感觉，为何不发展下去呢？”  
曾经有段时间，大家都觉得罗杰斯和莎伦之间能发生点什么。作为朋友，他们也都乐见其成，谁知道随着冬兵从冷冻舱里被唤醒后，罗杰斯迅速的将所有注意力都转移到了他朋友身上，连约会都顾不上了。  
莎伦后来主动申请调去了别的部门，虽然她什么也没说，但同为女人，娜塔莎还是察觉到了她的伤心。  
这个不争气的东西！娜塔莎对于罗杰斯有种恨铁不成钢的感觉。

看到和冬兵——不，巴恩斯，罗杰斯不许他们用冬兵这个名字称呼他的朋友。那么好吧，看到和巴恩斯在一起后的罗杰斯，娜塔莎忽然觉得，似乎罗杰斯不需要女朋友了。  
他的身上再也没有了那种好像与周遭的一切都无法相融的气息，他变得开朗，爱笑，甚至还突然拥有了幽默细胞，时不时冒出几句笑话，虽然那些笑话大都不怎么好笑。  
似乎只要巴恩斯在他身边，他就充满了活力和干劲。  
如果说娜塔莎之前热衷于为他介绍女朋友，是怕他在这个原本不属于他的时代太孤独，那么有了巴恩斯后，他还需要女朋友吗？  
或者换句话说，又有哪个女人能替代巴恩斯在他心目中的位置呢？  
然而她刚松一口气，终于不用为了美国队长的终身大事操碎了心时，巴恩斯就那么突然的死了。  
她简直不敢去想象亲眼目睹这一幕的罗杰斯是什么样的心情。

在巴恩斯牺牲后很长一段时间，她都很小心的观察着罗杰斯。她希望他能将这股哀痛发泄出来，疯狂的打沙包也好，找他们随便谁来场暴力切磋也好……总之，能让他有个渠道释放就好。  
可是罗杰斯冷静得让她害怕。  
“你觉得……Cap这样正常吗？”她私底下悄悄问克林特。克林特耸耸肩：“至少表面上看，他没什么问题。”  
可越是这样，越让她害怕。她害怕罗杰斯在平静中疯狂。  
虽然他再三向她保证过他不会。  
于是她又开始替罗杰斯张罗对象，安排约会，她希望借此能让罗杰斯分心，如果侥幸有哪个女人能打动罗杰斯的心，那就更好了。  
然而罗杰斯连半点兴趣也没有，直截了当的告诉她，不要再替他瞎操心了。  
“我现在这样很好。”罗杰斯对她说。  
她很想说你放屁，但忍住了。  
最后她叹了口气，拍拍罗杰斯的肩，走开了。

罗杰斯觉得娜塔莎实在是杞人忧天，他并没有脆弱到需要一个陌生女人的爱情来拯救的地步——他也不需要任何人拯救。  
他已经接受了巴基离开他的事实，他有足够强大的内心，能承受住这个事实，不被击垮，不会失控。  
结束了一天的任务后，他洗完澡，靠坐在床上，翻看着巴基留下的日记本。这个本子从巴基逃离九头蛇，流亡罗马尼亚开始，密密麻麻记载着他的心路历程，时间一直持续到他去世前。  
他看到巴基努力的想要记起来他是谁，自己是谁。他看到巴基在日记里把每次他脑海里闪过的那些模糊片段都拼命记录下来，他在努力试图摆脱九头蛇的控制，他想做回曾经的詹姆斯.巴恩斯。  
他的巴基一直都是个那么温暖而温柔的人。  
临睡前，他打开了电脑，随意浏览了一下当天的资讯，然后登陆了一个论坛。这是个小众论坛，汇聚了一批美术爱好者，经常讨论和赏析各类画家作品。他也是无意中发现了这个论坛，觉得有点意思，便注册了个ID，有空时就来看看。  
他发现论坛里在讨论一个陌生的名字，说那个人很酷，每天在自己的博客里放一张素描，偶尔会留下寥寥数语，但从不回复任何人的评论。  
罗杰斯看到了他们贴出来的图片，他的双眼霎时睁大了。  
他几乎是立刻点击了那个博客链接，进入博客，看到了博客里上传的几十张素描——那么眼熟，因为这些素描，都是他亲手画的。  
博主的名字叫“守墓人”。  
太荒谬了，他心里想，为什么会有人把他画的素描上传到一个私人博客里去？他发誓那些素描都是他的私人物品，没有给任何人看过。  
紧接着他发现了更荒谬的事情，那个博主竟然在几张素描下发表文字，说些似是而非的话，好像自己就是那些素描里的主人公一样。  
这到底是怎么回事！  
罗杰斯内心顿时燃起一股怒火，他立即向那个博主发出了一条私信：  
——你是谁？


	3. Chapter 3

05  
巴恩斯起初并没有把那条私信放在心上，他视若无睹，继续每天上传图片。  
然而那个署名为“Cap”的陌生人很快又给他发来了好几条私信。  
“不管你是谁，请你立即停止这种行为，你这样做是在侵犯他人隐私。”  
“你到底是通过何种渠道获得这些素描图片的？请实话实说，否则，我将不排除采取法律手段。”  
巴恩斯皱了皱眉，他试探着回复了一句：“你是莎伦？”  
对方的反应比他还震惊：“你认识莎伦？你到底是谁？！”  
那就不是莎伦了。巴恩斯彻底疑惑了，这个人认识莎伦，似乎也知道这些素描并非出自他的手，那……难道是神盾局的人？复仇者联盟中的谁？  
无论如何，这个人应当是认识史蒂夫的人，甚至很有可能是他的朋友。对方应该也见过这些素描，所以无意中发现他这个博客时才会有这么大反应。  
他想了想，将博客设置为了仅本人可浏览的状态后，给对方回复了一条私信：“我很抱歉，没有考虑到这种行为侵犯了我朋友的隐私，谢谢你的提醒。我将博客设置为了私密博客，这样别人就不会看到了。”  
对方几乎是立刻就给他回了一条：“朋友？你是说，你和这些素描的主人是朋友？说这种谎话你不觉得可耻吗？”  
巴恩斯有些生气起来，他能理解这个人想要维护史蒂夫的心情，但他凭什么指责自己撒谎，还说他可耻？  
“我的确是这些画主人的朋友。”他硬邦邦的回了一句，“如果你也认识莎伦，不妨去问问她，詹姆斯.巴恩斯是谁。”  
发完这条后，他就生气的下线了。

06  
罗杰斯火冒三丈的关闭了电脑。  
他简直要气疯了，这世界上怎么会有这么无耻的人？不但偷拍了他的素描上传到自己博客，面对他的质问居然回答说自己是詹姆斯.巴恩斯？！  
而且这个骗子——姑且先这么称呼对方吧——似乎还认识莎伦？  
他本想给莎伦打个电话，想了想还是放弃了。一来他相信莎伦的人品，不太可能和这样的骗子结交，也许只是个恰好认识她的人拿着她的名义招摇撞骗而已。二来对于莎伦，他心里也有着些许愧疚，能够不去打扰她还是别去吧。  
可是他无论如何也要查出来这个骗子到底是什么人，到底是怎么偷拍到他的那些素描的。

第二天在复仇者们的例行碰头会上，他把这件事说了，托尼第一个跳起来表示质疑：“你是说，有小偷潜入了我的大厦，进入你的房间，偷拍了你那些素描？你不觉得这听起来十分可笑吗？”  
开玩笑，他的大厦拥有着世界超一流的安保系统，怎么可能有小偷潜入而不被发现？  
况且那个小偷偷什么了？几张美国队长画的素描？是准备拿去高价拍卖吗？  
“我没有开玩笑。”罗杰斯镇定的环视了四周一圈，“不信你们可以点开那个博客自己去看，而且我还保留着对方与我的私信记录。”  
托尼立刻就坐到了电脑前，他绝对要为了自己大厦固若金汤的安保系统名誉而战！  
当他顺着罗杰斯提供的链接点击进去后，一下子怔住了，片刻后，他缓缓回头，以一种不敢置信的眼神看着罗杰斯：“你在耍我？”  
“什么？”罗杰斯有些愕然，他立即走到电脑前，“进不去吗？是不是他设成加密了……”  
剩下的话语戛然而止，他看到电脑屏幕上赫然出现了一个色.情页面，几对男女正做着不可描述行为。  
“不可能……”罗杰斯太过震惊，他连忙检查了一下那个链接地址——没有错啊，可为什么会变成个色.情网站？  
他喃喃的说：“我明明昨晚还进去了那个博客，我还给他发了私信，而且他也回复了我……”  
众人都一副“没想到你是这样的美国队长”的表情看着他。  
罗杰斯百口莫辩，十分憋屈。

晚上回到家，他不信邪的打开电脑，再次点击了那个链接，结果跳出来的依旧是那个色.情网站。他又登陆论坛，想找出讨论“守墓人”博客的帖子，然后无论怎样搜索关键词都无法找到那个帖。最后他在论坛里发了个帖，问有没有人知道一个博主名叫“守墓人”的博客，回帖寥寥无几，而且都是清一色的回答不知道，没听说过。  
罗杰斯彻底愣在了电脑前。  
难道他是在做梦吗？其实根本就没有什么名叫“守墓人”的家伙，偷拍了他的素描再上传到网上，是他最近太过劳累所以产生了幻觉吗？  
可这幻觉也未免太真实了一点，他还清清楚楚的记得和那个“守墓人”的每一句对话，记得自己敲击键盘时愤怒的心情。  
之后的几天，他又尝试了几次，还是无法找到那个“守墓人”的博客，网络上也没有这个博客的任何蛛丝马迹。  
难道真的是他做的一个荒唐的梦吗？  
罗杰斯满腹疑惑，但也只能就此罢手了。就在他渐渐快要忘了这件事时，一天晚上他打开电脑，一个对话框突兀的跳了出来。  
“我问过莎伦，她说我朋友的这些画从来没有给任何人看过。你究竟是谁？为什么要取名叫Cap？”

罗杰斯简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。他又看了一遍这个对话框，没错，是那个“守墓人”给他发过来的私信。  
他来不及回答别的，先质问他：“你的博客呢？怎么找不到了？”  
对方很快就给了他回复：“我已经注销掉了。”  
原来如此。罗杰斯心里松了口气，他差点都以为自己产生了幻觉。  
“你还没有回答我呢。”对方又给他发了一条信息，“你到底是谁？为什么要叫Cap？”  
罗杰斯看到这条质问有些好笑，他回了一句：“因为我就是Cap。”  
“你想说，你是美国队长吗？”  
“你可以这么理解。”  
这次隔了好一会儿对方才回复信息。  
“听着，我原本以为你是史蒂夫的朋友才对你这么客气，但很显然你是个混帐。想让我打爆你的头吗，小子？”

罗杰斯对着电脑屏幕，又好气又好笑，这骗子还挺入戏的，真把自己当成巴基了吗？  
“为什么我就不能是美国队长？你不是还自称是詹姆斯.巴恩斯吗？”  
“我就是巴恩斯。”  
“是吗？原来我一直在和我挚友的亡灵对话？”  
“这正是我要说的，不要以为史蒂夫牺牲了，就能被你们这种混蛋拿来肆意取乐！”  
双方不约而同的沉默了，之后两条消息几乎同时出现在对话框里。  
“挚友的亡灵是什么意思？”  
“史蒂夫牺牲了？”  
罗杰斯看不懂这走向了，对方不但坚持冒充已经去世的巴基，还说自己已经牺牲了，为什么要编造这种莫名其妙的谎言？他的目的是什么？  
“你的电话号码是多少？”罗杰斯冷静下来，他突然产生怀疑，会不会这人是神盾局和他共事过的前同事，精神出了问题所以在网上胡言乱语？不然怎么会认识莎伦，还偷拍到他的素描本？  
对方大概犹豫了一下，最后还是给他报了个号码过来。  
罗杰斯拨通了那个号码，是空号。  
他简直无语，这是在把他当猴耍吗？  
然而没过多久，他的手机铃声突兀的响了起来，罗杰斯伸手拿起，屏幕上显示着一串陌生的号码。  
他接通电话，听到话筒里传来一个冰冷的声音：“你究竟是谁？”  
罗杰斯瞬间神色大变，半张着嘴，几乎说不出话来，握着手机的手颤抖起来，最后他只能发出两个破碎的音节：“巴……基？！”


	4. Chapter 4

07  
巴恩斯对这个自称“Cap”的陌生人一开始并没有产生恶意，虽然对于他无端指责自己撒谎、可耻而觉得生气，但等气消了后，想了想不得不承认这个人对于他的指责也不是毫无道理。  
于是他从床上爬起，将那个博客里的所有素描全部删除，然后将博客也注销掉了。他甚至还打了电话给莎伦，对自己莽撞的将史蒂夫生前画的素描上传到网上表示道歉。莎伦倒没有责怪他，事实上她对于有人能认出那些素描出自史蒂夫之手而感到十分惊讶，她告诉巴恩斯：“史蒂夫对我说过，他从未将这些画给任何人看过。”  
巴恩斯一下子皱起了眉，他想起那个人令他在意的ID，为什么给自己取名Cap？难道那个人不知道，Cap几乎是专属于史蒂夫的称呼吗？  
他试图再次联系上对方，然而奇怪的是，他发送过去的每条信息都显示无法送达，因为“对方账号不存在”。  
也就是说，“Cap”这个ID莫名的消失了。

巴恩斯之后又试了几次，在几次联系均无果后，他便放弃了找到这个“Cap”的念头。事情过去了一段时间，某天他偶尔打开电脑时，突然发现那个Cap又出现了。  
对方还回复了他之前发送过去的信息，问的却是风牛马不相及的事情：“你的博客呢？怎么找不到了？”  
巴恩斯实话实说：“我把博客注销掉了。”发送完这条后，他忙又跟着发送了第二条，再次询问对方的身份。  
他觉得对方会突然变成不存在的用户，大概是因为他这台破电脑的网络太不稳定，否则无法解释。  
所以他得抓紧时间问到答案。  
可是操蛋的对方居然说他就是Cap。  
巴恩斯瞪着对话框，努力深呼吸，保持平静的问：“你的意思是你是美国队长？”  
他希望对方能有点儿分寸，这种不合时宜也并不幽默的玩笑最好别他妈在他面前开。然而那家伙居然反问他，既然他自称巴恩斯，为什么他就不能是美国队长？  
巴恩斯发誓，如果他的那只钢铁胳膊还在，他一定砸穿了电脑。  
他以生平最冷静的态度告诉对方，再敢拿美国队长这个名字取乐他就亲自去打爆他的头，不管他到底是个什么家伙。  
之后的对话陷入了诡异的方向，在他们几乎要干起来了时，对方向他要了电话号码。巴恩斯大概花了三十秒来思考该不该给他号码，最后他还是发了个号码过去——政府给他配的一个专用手机，防追踪，防定位。  
当他看到一串号码出现在手机屏幕上时，他的双眼一下子瞪大了。  
在他意识到之前，他已经扑过去抓起了那部手机，然而电话已经挂断了，大概是信号不好。巴恩斯在极度震惊加混乱的情况下，仍然记得要换个手机打过去。  
那个号码……那个号码他只要看一眼就认出了，那是他和史蒂夫离开西伯利亚时他手机里唯一保存着的一个号码。  
那是史蒂夫的电话号码！

电话接通的一刹那，他几乎无法控制情绪，他用冰冷的语气问：“你究竟是谁？”  
随后他听到了一个他做梦也没想到的声音，而对方的声音也颤抖得厉害：“巴……基？”  
巴恩斯定在那儿不能动了，一瞬间他以为那是史蒂夫的鬼魂——那千真万确就是史蒂夫的声音，他绝不会弄错。  
“你是谁？！”他完全失控了，这不可能是史蒂夫，他的挚友早已牺牲，所有人都知道，美国队长为了拯救世界而牺牲了自己的生命……史蒂夫怎么可能还活着？“你他妈到底是谁！”  
对方的情绪比他稳定不到哪儿去，他听到了那个熟悉的声音用不敢置信的语气反问他：“你是谁？为什么你用巴基的声音说话？你……你在哪儿？”  
巴恩斯大脑一片混乱，他下意识的回答：“我在布鲁克林……”  
还没说完，电话突然就断了。他慌忙再回拨过去，然而话筒里只传来一个机械而冰冷的提示音，他拨打的是空号。  
整个晚上，他不停的在试着拨通那个号码，但一无所获。就像他从冷冻舱里出来，刚刚得知史蒂夫的死讯那个时候一样，他不停的拨打着那个熟悉的号码，一遍遍的接受着史蒂夫果然已经不在了的事实。  
巴恩斯颓然的坐在地板上。  
他觉得自己大概是做了个荒唐的梦，也许是他太思念史蒂夫了，他的脑子又开始不清醒，甚至混淆了现实和妄想的界线。  
可是史蒂夫的声音听起来那么真实，透过话筒，他几乎都能感觉到史蒂夫那无法抑制的震惊和激动。  
我是疯了吗？  
巴恩斯空茫茫的眼神漂浮在半空，他想也许他脑子里的那个炸弹其实一直都在，他并没有变成正常人，从他得知失去了史蒂夫的那一刻，他就永远也无法变成正常人了。  
他只是现在才察觉原来自己那么早之前就疯了。

08  
罗杰斯在电话断掉的那一刻差点就疯了。  
那是巴基！那是他再熟悉不过的，无数次出现在他梦里的那个声音，绝对不可能是什么人冒充，他能分辨得出！  
他立刻回拨电话，在连续十次都提示是空号后，他放弃了。罗杰斯强迫自己冷静下来，随后通知星期五他要召集全体复仇者开个短会。  
当复仇者们睡眼惺忪的出现在客厅里，看到神色肃然的罗杰斯时，不由得都有些疑惑。  
“出了什么事？”娜塔莎首先开口问道。  
罗杰斯二话不说，直接把手机摆在了桌子上。他的手机具备自动录音功能，当那段对话播放出来时，所有人都面面相觑。  
“这是什么？”克林特完全摸不着头脑，“那是巴恩斯吗？你和他生前的通话录音？”  
罗杰斯深吸了一口气，尽量以平静的态度扫视了众人一眼，缓缓开口道：“这段对话是昨晚凌晨时发生的，你们大概也听清楚了，那是巴基的声音。我想确认一件事情，巴基真的死了吗？”  
他的视线最后落在托尼身上，后者先是一怔，随即醒悟过来，瞬间怒道：“你什么意思，罗杰斯？你是说，你昨晚和巴恩斯通电话了，所以你认为他没有死，是我们把他藏起来了吗？你确定不需要去检查一下脑子吗？”  
娜塔莎皱了皱眉，还没等她开口，罗杰斯已经直视着托尼说：“那确实是巴基的声音，他说他在布鲁克林。我现在很冷静，我怀疑他根本就没有死，也许是罗斯搞的鬼，你可能知道，也可能不知道。他们把他弄到了布鲁克林，也许是将他终身监禁在某个监狱，或者更可怕的，他们想把他再次改装成武器……”  
“你他妈说够了没有，罗杰斯？”托尼怒极反笑，“我以为经历过那场该死的战争后，我和你已经达到了某种程度上的互相理解。我们长谈过，也彼此道歉过，我该恨的的是九头蛇，而不是巴恩斯。或许我永远也无法喜欢上巴恩斯，但我至少接受了他成为我们之中的一员。你觉得我会和罗斯联合起来欺骗你，暗中对巴恩斯下手？在你心中我他妈就这么不堪？”  
罗杰斯沉默了一会儿，开口道：“如果我错怪了你，我向你道歉。”  
“带着你的道歉见鬼去吧。”托尼冷冷的回道。

气氛一时间陷入了僵局，直到星期五的声音响起：“罗杰斯队长，你让我查的电话号码不存在。”  
罗杰斯没听懂：“什么？”  
“那个号码根本不存在。”星期五解释道，“你没发现吗队长？那是个不存在的区号。”  
罗杰斯把他的手机拿过来一看，那串数字果然有些怪异，开头的三位数不属于美国任何一个地区。  
自然也不是布鲁克林。  
他沉默了。  
娜塔莎有些不可思议的看着他：“你是认真的？你真的觉得巴恩斯还活着？你还和他通了电话？”  
我们当时都在场，都亲眼目睹了巴恩斯牺牲的那一刻，他怎么可能还活着呢？！  
这句话，出于怜悯她没有说出来。  
托尼原本正在气头上，这会儿也疑惑的看了罗杰斯一眼，又和娜塔莎交换了一个眼神。  
——他没出什么问题吧？  
——我不知道，但我很担心。  
两个人都皱起了眉，托尼神情复杂的看着罗杰斯：“我想你这段时间最好休息一下，需要博士来帮你做个心理检测吗？”  
罗杰斯一动不动的站在原地，最后，他摇了摇头：“谢谢，我想我不需要。”  
我没有疯，他淡淡的想。  
他只是确定了一件事情，巴基没有死。  
这就够了。  
他不会在意任何人的目光，也不会被任何人左右。他会找出事实的真相，找到他的巴基。  
没人能够阻止他。


	5. Chapter 5

09  
罗杰斯是个一旦下定决心就百折不挠的人，而且行动力超强。但他明白现在所掌握的有关巴基的线索还太少，也不可能把布鲁克林翻遍了去找他。所以他只能耐心等待，等待再一次联系上巴基的机会。  
他有两个疑点要解开：第一，为什么巴基要把他的那些素描上传到网上去？第二，巴基说他牺牲了是什么意思？  
他仔细回想并梳理着他和巴基之间的对话，有一点很奇怪，在他认为巴基已经死了的同时，巴基也认为他已经死了。为什么？就算巴基真的只是假死，现在正被关押在布鲁克林的某个地方，那他怎么还能上网？还能接电话？既然他能上网，难道他不知道自己一直好好的活着吗？  
毕竟网络上关于美国队长的新闻比比皆是啊。

两个星期后，他终于再次联系上了巴基，在他契而不舍的坚持拨打那个号码，在无数次被提示为是空号的情况下，他终于又拨通了。  
这两周里，他给莎伦打了个电话，询问关于巴基的事情。莎伦十分迷茫，她和巴基只见过几次，连认识都说不上，并且反问罗杰斯，巴恩斯不是已经牺牲了吗？  
罗杰斯信任她的人品，她既然这么说，那说明她确实不知道巴基还活着，更不可能和他有什么私交。那为什么巴基不止一次的提到她呢？  
这些疑问一直萦绕在他心头，然而当他拨通电话，听到那声迟疑却熟悉的“喂？”时，他却什么也顾不上了，只记得问出他最关心的那句：“巴基，你在哪儿？你还好吗？”  
对面静默了大约三秒，然后他听到巴基的声音传来：“史蒂夫？”  
罗杰斯瞬间想要落泪，他已经近三年没有听到这个称呼了。他控制住情绪，竭力用平静的语气回答：“我是。”  
“你十二岁生日那天，我送了你什么礼物？”巴恩斯突兀的问道。  
罗杰斯一愣，随即意识到，大概是巴基在确认他的身份。他不假思索的说：“你邀请我一起去看了电影，我们看的是西线无战事。电影结束后你还请我喝了饮料，然后送了我一套画笔。”  
这次对面沉默了更久，半晌，他听到了巴基难以抑制的哽咽声：“混蛋，你到底去了哪里？他们说你死了！”  
罗杰斯的眼眶也湿润了：“我没死，一直在纽约，就在史塔克大厦。你呢？你被囚禁了吗？”  
“史塔克大厦？”巴恩斯发出了疑惑的声音，“那个不是已经被摧毁了吗？”  
“被摧毁了？”罗杰斯一怔，“被谁？”  
“被外星人？我不知道，我从冷冻舱里出来时史塔克大厦就没了，你牺牲了，鹰眼和黑寡妇失踪了，钢铁侠受了重伤听说一直躺在重症监护室，复仇者联盟已经解散了。”  
罗杰斯吃惊的说不出话来，好半天，他才艰难的开口：“你是说……你从冷冻舱里出来时，就以为我死了？”  
“是他们告诉我的。”巴基的声音也迟疑起来，“可他们为什么要骗我？他们甚至为你举行了国葬，按照你的遗愿把你安葬在了布鲁克林公墓区。我也没有被囚禁，他们还给我安排了一份儿工作。”

这简直荒谬！罗杰斯几乎要吼出来了，先不说巴基所说的这一切多么不可思议，只说他从冷冻舱里出来后，分明是和他在一起！他们在瓦坎达呆了一段时间，巴基换了条手臂，之后他们一直并肩作战，最后回到纽约。  
巴基难道失去那段时间的记忆了么？  
还有……巴基的ID是“守墓人”，难道他一直在为自己守墓？！  
他怎么不知道自己被安葬在布鲁克林公墓区？还举行了国葬？！  
巴基……是被重新洗脑，然后移植了虚假记忆吗？可是为什么呢？谁会费这么大劲安排巴基假死，然后将他带走并洗脑，隐姓埋名在布鲁克林做个守墓人？  
这一切都完全无法理解，也无法解释！

“史蒂夫？”巴基的声音变得有些惶恐起来，“你还在吗？”  
“抱歉，巴基，我在。”罗杰斯回过神来，想起他心中的另一个疑点，忙问，“你怎么会认识莎伦的？”  
巴基的声音比他更惊讶：“她是你太太啊，也是她把你的那些素描本交给我的。她……她说她要再婚了。这是怎么回事史蒂夫？”  
罗杰斯简直震惊了：“莎伦是我太太？这怎么可能？！我……我……”他语无伦次的说，“我和你，我们两个才是在一起，你连这个都不记得了吗，巴基？”  
那边陡然沉默了下去，片刻，他听到巴基有些发冷的声音：“你说什么？”  
“我说，我们在一起了。”罗杰斯有些慌乱，他没想到巴基连这个都忘了，竟然还误认为莎伦和他结婚了，这真是太荒唐了，“你从冷冻舱里出来后，不久我就向你表白了，你也接受了我。我们还说好了战争结束就结婚的，你都忘了吗……”  
“闭嘴。”巴基粗暴的打断了他，他的声音彻底冷了下去，“你不是史蒂夫。史蒂夫是个正常人，他以前喜欢佩吉，后来和莎伦在一起。他怎么可能喜欢一个男人，还要和男人结婚？”  
“你在说什么啊，巴基？”罗杰斯迷茫了，他有些不知所措的开口，“我喜欢的那个是你啊……”  
“史蒂夫根本就不喜欢男人，他也不是同性恋。”巴基的声音冷冷的传来，“我差点真的以为你就是史蒂夫了。”  
“我就是史蒂夫，巴基！”罗杰斯几乎要吼起来。  
“你不是。”巴基的声音冷淡而带着一丝不易察觉的悲伤，“你只是我幻想出来的一个鬼魂而已，所以你知道史蒂夫的一切，你也知道我藏在心底最深的渴望……”  
随着一声轻轻的叹息，电话被挂断了。

10  
巴恩斯有个埋藏在心底很多年的秘密，谁也不知道，也没有任何人察觉到过。  
他喜欢史蒂夫。  
从史蒂夫还是棵弱不经风的豆芽菜时，这份感情就已经萌生了。一开始他被自己吓得够呛，为了纠正自己这份错位的情感，他开始不停的和女孩子们约会，有时甚至还拉上史蒂夫一起，就为了提醒自己，史蒂夫和他一样是个男人，两个男人怎么可能相爱。  
后来他进了军队，他想经历过战争，再随着时间的推移，自己对史蒂夫的那种感情总会褪去的——直到他躺在那张实验床上，而史蒂夫突然如天神般出现在他眼前。  
那一刻，他彻底沦陷了。  
他近乎自暴自弃的想，去他妈的，老子就是喜欢上史蒂夫了又能怎样吧？反正他也没打算告白。  
他当然不可能去告白，不但因为史蒂夫已经成了那个正义、勇敢，近乎完美的美国队长，更重要的是，他看着佩吉的眼神。  
他喜欢她。  
巴恩斯也喜欢佩吉，她漂亮、果断、魅力四射，不得不承认她和史蒂夫站在一起时，那画面实在是赏心悦目。  
我的史蒂夫，他有些欣慰又有些酸涩的想，他强大的灵魂一直被关在那个孱弱的身体里。现在他破茧而出，赢得了所有人的尊重，也收获了一份甜美的爱情。  
他值得世界上最优秀的姑娘去爱他。

随着巴恩斯后来逃离九头蛇，慢慢回忆起史蒂夫是谁，这份感情也开始在他记忆里复苏。他发现自己仍然爱着史蒂夫，也许这份爱意已深入他的骨髓，无论他是冬兵还是巴恩斯。  
但他绝不会向史蒂夫吐露半分，他甚至在史蒂夫找到他时，粗暴的反抗他，因为他觉得自己根本不值得史蒂夫如此执着。  
史蒂夫在新时代有了新朋友和新生活，为了自己这个双手沾满鲜血的前九头蛇杀手，不值得他付出那么多。  
他连史蒂夫的友情都觉得是种奢侈，又怎么敢奢望什么爱情。  
况且史蒂夫总是值得那些最好的女孩，比如佩吉，比如莎伦。  
所以他终于确定了，没有什么网上名叫Cap的家伙，也没有会在午夜时分给他打电话的史蒂夫。  
就算声音一模一样，就算他能准确说出只有他们两个人之间才知道的往事，就算……他该死的真的那么像史蒂夫。  
可他不是。  
他只是自己在孤单和痛苦的思念中幻化出的一个鬼魂而已。因为是鬼魂，所以那么温柔，用史蒂夫的声音骗他说，他们其实在一起。  
我不需要。他近乎冷漠的想。  
他不需要自己为了安慰自己而制造出来的幻觉，哪怕那虚幻的世界那么美好。  
哪怕那个史蒂夫听起来真的很爱他。  
但那不是他的史蒂夫，他知道得很清楚，也因此而更绝望。


	6. Chapter 6

11  
距离巴基挂断罗杰斯的电话已经过去半个月了，他又再度陷入了无法联系上巴基的状况。电话拨过去依然是空号，他和巴基曾经交流过的那个对话框也不再弹出，调查的结果是那个号码根本就是个不存在的号码，而巴基那个博客也找不到曾在网络上存在过的痕迹。  
罗杰斯陷入了沉思中。  
再怎么样他也察觉到事情的不寻常了，从和巴基的对话来看，对方似乎的确生活在一个相对自由的环境中，没有被洗脑，也没有被禁锢。  
不然他不可能还记得和自己小时候共同经历过的事情，而且他还说，他有一份儿工作。  
更重要的是，他所知道的巴基确实是死了——虽然他曾经怀疑过，可他再次回想当时的情境时，不得不承认，在那种情况下想要安排巴基假死完全是不可能的，因为他眼睁睁的看着巴基在那片亮到刺眼的白光中直接化为了粉末。  
如果不是他意志坚定，恐怕他也要以为自己是出现了幻觉或幻听了。  
他想，或许他该找人求助了，而不是一意孤行，以为全凭自己就能找到真相。

班纳博士在实验室看到罗杰斯时，稍微有些诧异，一般来说美国队长不太经常光顾他这儿。  
“有什么需要帮忙的地方吗，队长？”他微笑着问道。  
罗杰斯踌躇了一下，他在想怎么措辞才好，最后索性单刀直入：“博士，我想求教一个非自然现象，如果我一个明明已经死去的朋友，突然通过网络和电话又和我联系上了，这是怎么回事？有这种可能吗？”  
布鲁斯愣了一下：“你是指……灵异现象？”  
罗杰斯皱起眉头：“我觉得不是灵异现象，我确定他不是鬼魂，他似乎……生活在另一个世界？”  
布鲁斯稍微想了想，然后有所顿悟的看向罗杰斯：“是巴恩斯中士吗？你上次说和他通了电话……是真的？”  
“的确是真的。”罗杰斯认真的说，“事实上我后来又和他联系上了，据他所说他所在的那个世界，我已经牺牲了，复仇者联盟分崩离析，他被政府接管后安排了一份工作，目前定居布鲁克林。博士，如果不是我亲眼看着他牺牲的，或许我会不惜一切代价去寻求真相——他其实没死只是被隐藏起来的所谓真相——可我知道，我的巴基是真的不在了，就在我眼前。”  
布鲁斯沉默了，半晌，开口道：“队长，你相信宇宙中存在着无数个平行世界吗？”

“我一直在研究这个课题，理论上来说，宇宙中存在不同时间和空间构成的不同世界这一可能是存在的。”布鲁斯缓缓说道，“想想看，经常有人会突然见到原本已经死去的亲人或朋友，大多数时候他们无法交流，可以看到却无法碰触，通常我们将之称为鬼魂，也就是所谓的灵异事件。然而换个角度来看，这其实不过是另一个时空和我们现存的时空产生交叠，因而人们看到的并非什么亡魂，而是另一个世界的亲友而已。”  
罗杰斯没有说话，若有所思。  
“又或者，人们时常会出现一些奇怪的记忆闪回，比如在做某件事的时候觉得'我是不是之前也做过这个？'，看到某个人时疑惑'是不是以前见过他？'，和别人谈话时突然产生'这对话怎么这么熟悉？'的感觉，甚至在某些地方忽然见到不应该出现在那儿的熟人时，打电话去求证却被告知'怎么可能，我一整天都呆在家里'之类……我们经常怀疑自己是不是产生幻听或者幻觉，实际上只是在我们自己也不知道的情况下，和其他时空产生了交叠和碰撞而已。”  
罗杰斯警觉的抬起头，盯着布鲁斯：“博士，是不是你的这项研究其实已经有了结果？”  
布鲁斯一愣。  
“从你的阐述来看，这已经不再是一个猜想，而是经过了一定的实证——至少也应该具有不少可证实的例子了吧？”罗杰斯说的很肯定，他了解班纳博士为人严谨，如果仅仅只是个猜想，不会这么长篇大论的向他阐述。  
布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，无奈的笑了笑：“该称赞你直觉敏锐吗，队长？”

“事实上，半年前我就察觉到了平行世界的存在。”布鲁斯叹了口气，“你能想象吗？我看到托尼浑身插着管子，躺在重症监护室里，奄奄一息。然而我无论如何也无法碰触到他，只能眼睁睁的看着——就好像，我和他之间隔了一层无形的玻璃。”  
“你从来没对任何人说起过这件事。”罗杰斯皱眉道。  
“大概因为我自己也觉得太匪夷所思吧？毕竟隔天我就看到活蹦乱跳的托尼在我眼前晃荡了啊。”布鲁斯揉了揉眉心，“这件事我甚至没对托尼提起过，我大概见到过那样的他两次。我开始怀疑宇宙中存在着无数平行世界，我着手研究这个课题，也取得了一些进展……”  
“什么进展？”罗杰斯追问道。  
“我差点就去了托尼所在的那个世界。”布鲁斯语出惊人。  
罗杰斯震惊了：“什……什么？”

“很不可思议吧？”布鲁斯笑了一下，那笑容有些苦涩，“我找到了幻视，希望借助他宝石的力量帮助我穿越到另一个世界……试了很多次，一直都是失败，最接近成功的一次是我终于看到了托尼的病房，然而当我踏上地面的那一瞬，我看到了我自己。”  
罗杰斯惊讶的重复了一句：“你……看到了你自己？”  
“是的。”布鲁斯平静的说，“我看到了另一个世界的我自己，那一刻，我所在的时空立刻发生了扭曲，我在瞬间被传送回了这个世界。我明白过来，同一个世界不可能存在两个同样的个体，如果我要强行留在那个世界，那么那个世界的我就会消失。”  
罗杰斯默然无语。  
“明白这一点后，我就不再继续尝试穿越去那个世界了。因为我知道，另一个世界的我会照顾好托尼的。”布鲁斯看向罗杰斯，“那么队长，你想要去那个世界找巴恩斯中士吗？”  
罗杰斯坚定的点头。  
“你要知道，那是另一个世界的巴恩斯，不是你所逝去的挚友。”布鲁斯提醒道。  
“我知道。”罗杰斯平静的说，“但我也想找到他。”  
“幻视对他宝石力量的运用还不够娴熟，你可能会失败很多次。”  
“没有关系。”  
“每次失败后你会回到一个特定的时间点，也许是几天前，也许是几个月前。”布鲁斯看着他，“我每次失败都会回到半年前，对我而言这并没有什么，然而对你来说，队长，这或许意味着你要承受一定的痛苦。”  
罗杰斯并不明白他这句话是什么意思，但他仍然坚定的回答：“我不怕失败，也不怕承受痛苦。”  
布鲁斯深深的看了他一眼，然后说：“那么，跟我来吧。”

直到见到了幻视后，罗杰斯才明白了布鲁斯那句“这或许意味着你要承受一定的痛苦”代表着什么。  
因为幻视告诉他，一旦他失败，他将回到两年多前的那天。  
巴基在他眼前死去的那天。  
“这个日期对你来说太过刻骨铭心，宝石自动将其定位为了时间还原点。”幻视的声音很平淡，“不过也没关系，反正你回到那个时间点后就失去现在所有的记忆了，所以你也不知道自己在重复过着一样的生活。”  
“如果我回到那个时间点就会忘记发生过的一切，那么博士为什么会知道他曾失败过那么多次？”  
幻视静静的看着他：“因为我是不会被格式化的，我会记得一切。博士在第一次实验前就拜托我把每次的试验结果记录下来，所以他不是拥有那部分记忆，而是看了我的记录结果而已。”  
“那么……”罗杰斯顿了顿，“这是我第一次找到你吗？”  
幻视没有回答。  
“你有我的试验结果记录吗？”  
“……你不会想看的。”  
罗杰斯垂下了眼帘，最后问了一句：“如果我失败了，什么时候才能再找你进行下一次穿越？”  
“重复现在的过程，你无意中遇到另一个世界的巴恩斯，产生疑虑，找到布鲁斯，最后再找到我。”幻视的语气波澜不惊，“这个世界的时间线无法改变，你只能一次一次的试，没有捷径。”

罗杰斯沉默了，他知道，如果失败，意味着他将回到巴基死去的那一天，他无法避免，无法挽回，痛不欲生，然后再熬过一千零一个日日夜夜，直到在网上发现巴基的那个博客。  
他不知道会失败多少次，也许几十次，也许几百次。  
但就算这样，他也仍然要坚持试一试。  
他无法将巴基就那么孤零零的丢弃在另一个世界，即使那并不是他所失去的巴基，可他也是巴基，是史蒂夫.罗杰斯一生的挚友，是饱受过九头蛇折磨的冬兵，是最后终于回归自我的巴恩斯中士。  
他无法坐视不管。  
“我们开始吧。”他对着幻视微微颔首。  
“不需要再做些什么准备吗，队长？”幻视有些迟疑的问道。  
罗杰斯摇了摇头。  
对于寻找巴基，他从来不需要任何准备，随时可以开始。


	7. Chapter 7

12  
巴恩斯如同往常一样在工作结束回家的途中买了热狗和一杯饮料，在寒风中裹了裹外套，往自己的公寓方向走去。  
他在余光中瞥到一抹熟悉的人影，立刻警觉的回头，只看到一个模糊的影子在墙角一闪而过。  
他的手指微微用力，一下子捏扁了手中的塑料杯，带着余温的液体顺着他的指尖滴滴答答的淌下。这不是第一次了，他最近总是产生一些奇怪的幻觉，似乎看到史蒂夫的身影在他周围若隐若现。  
自从上次那通奇怪的电话后，史蒂夫就再也没有联系过他了——这么说似乎有些奇怪，因为那并不是史蒂夫，只是他自己臆想出来的鬼魂而已——所以巴恩斯觉得这是他臆想症得以好转的证明。  
可是该死的，他没想到这症状最近不但没有减轻，反而似乎有日趋严重的形势。  
他幻想出来的那个史蒂夫确实不会再给他打电话，也不会在电脑上的对话框里蹦出来，而是变本加厉，真的像个鬼魂一样时不时出现在他周围。  
而他每次想要仔细确认时，那身影却又莫名的消失了。  
他不想怀疑自己的精神状态，可这样下去他将不得不怀疑自己是否还正常。  
詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯，就算他曾经有很长一段岁月无法作为一个正常人存在，但他仍希望余生能够像正常人一样活下去。

回到自己公寓，巴恩斯一进门就敏锐的察觉到了一丝异常。然而在他有所反应前，他已经条件反射的先打开了通讯器。  
“你好，巴恩斯先生。”  
巴恩斯面无表情的盯着前方，机械的开口：“你好，女士。”  
“请报告你今天的情况。”  
“一切……正常，未发现可疑人物，未接触无许可人群，未出现失控现象。”  
“好的，感谢配合，祝你有个愉快的夜晚，再见。”  
“再见。”  
通讯器关闭，巴恩斯没有开灯，他只是一动不动的盯着前方，直到阴影里慢慢踱出一个人影。  
他的双瞳猛然一缩。  
离他几步之遥，面对着他的男人，熟悉的身形，熟悉的面孔，那双眼眸里混杂着悲伤和欣喜，一眨不眨的看着他。  
巴恩斯不由自主的后退了一步。

“巴基！”  
“别过来！”巴恩斯低声吼道，警戒意味十足。罗杰斯跨前一步，定定的看着他。  
“我不是鬼魂。”罗杰斯的声音低沉而有力，“我是史蒂夫，巴基！”  
“……史蒂夫已经死了。”巴恩斯不带任何感情的看着他。  
“我知道。”罗杰斯不为所动，他紧盯着巴基的视线里带着一股不容抗拒的镇定与安抚，“可是另一个世界的我还活着，你相信吗？”  
“……”  
“你十岁那年翻墙到汤姆森太太家的后院去摘苹果，被她家狗吓得从墙上掉下来，扭到脚还踩到玻璃渣，恰好我妈妈经过，带你回家帮你包扎，那是我们第一次见面。”  
“……”  
“十四岁那年你和卡罗尔在她家后门偷偷约会，让我在路口把风，看到她爸爸回来了就立刻通知你。我赶过去通知你时你正好在吻她。”  
“……我吓了一大跳，不小心咬破了她的嘴角，还差点把她推下台阶，她后来再也没搭理过我了。”巴恩斯缓缓的开口了，他的视线片刻也没有离开过罗杰斯，睫毛微微颤动，“我得说，那是我的初吻。”  
“是的，你告诉过我。”罗杰斯一步一步的向着他走过来，“灾难级别的初吻。”  
他终于走到了离巴恩斯一步之遥的地方，伸出手，被巴恩斯一把拽住后狠狠一拉。  
两个人紧紧的拥抱在了一起。

“你从哪个世界过来的，史蒂夫？”巴基的头埋在他肩上，沉闷的声音压着衣料传出。  
史蒂夫的眼睛微微有些湿意，双臂用力，将怀中的躯体更加用力的抱住。这是他的巴基，只要确认了他的身份，不管他说什么都会信，无条件信任他的巴基。  
是另一个世界的他的巴基。  
“我的那个世界，和你的这个很相似。可是，在我的世界你已经不在了。”  
落在他肩头的呼吸猛的一滞，他听到巴基沙哑的声音传来：“我……死了吗？怎么死的？”  
“在战斗中牺牲的，为了保护平民撤退。”史蒂夫柔声说道，“你是英雄，在我的那个世界，你拯救了数以百计的人。”  
巴基一声不吭，半晌，史蒂夫感觉到了肩头传来的一股湿意，和巴基死死压抑着，没有发出声音的呜咽。  
他拥抱着巴基颤抖的身躯，轻轻抚摸着他的头发，无声的给他安慰。  
巴基很快就平静了下来，他松开手，把史蒂夫稍稍推开，仔细端详着他。  
“你是……怎么找到我的，史蒂夫？”

老实说，这个问题很难回答。  
史蒂夫粗略的解释了一下前因后果，巴基很快就明白了。  
“难怪我这段时间老觉得能看到你的影子在周围出现。”他盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，“是不是你一直在尝试想找到我？”  
“是的。”史蒂夫点点头。  
“失败了很多次吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
他并没有那些失败后的记忆，只是从和幻视的对话中，大概能猜测到自己恐怕是失败了一次又一次。  
“失败后，会有什么后果？痛苦吗？会有后遗症吗？”  
“不会。”史蒂夫微微一笑，“没有什么后果，也不痛苦，只是再重新开始下一次尝试而已。”  
巴基静静的盯着他的双眼，史蒂夫的笑容沉稳而温柔，看不出丝毫破绽。  
巴基相信了他。

他让史蒂夫在沙发上坐下，自己进厨房去给他泡咖啡。  
史蒂夫这才得以好好打量这个小小的套间——简单的家具，冰冷的气息，史蒂夫皱起眉，在他眼里这个套间甚至比不上当年冬兵流亡罗马尼亚时的那个简陋的安全屋。  
至少那个屋子还有点儿人气。  
然后他的目光落在了墙上挂着的那个通讯器上，很显然，巴基回家后，第一件事就是打开那玩意儿和不知道什么人通话，报告他一天的情况。  
这令史蒂夫心头掠过一阵不爽。  
巴基端着杯子出来时，史蒂夫指着那通讯器问他：“这是什么，巴基？”  
“政府派人给我装的，为了保证我不给他们惹麻烦。”巴基看了一眼那个通讯器，不在意的说，“其实也还好，我有个固定联系人，只要每天按时向她汇报一天的情况就好，别的都没什么。”  
“这算什么？”史蒂夫的声音里压抑着怒气，“把你当犯人？监视你？”  
“并没有。”巴基心平气和的看着他，“史蒂夫，因为你的缘故，我已经受到很多优待了。他们给我装了新胳膊，给了我住的地方，还给我安排了一份工作。我没有被送上法庭审判，也没有被关在某个监狱里，这都是因为你……这个世界的你留下的遗言。我很好，这已经是我曾经给自己设想过的结局里最好的一个了。”  
史蒂夫这才发觉巴基的那只钢铁胳膊没有了，袖子空空荡荡的，他伸手将巴基的衣袖卷起，出现在他眼前的是一只非常简陋的机械义肢，是的，就是两截铁棍子连着五根爪子而已。  
那他妈到底是什么玩意儿？  
巴基注意到他的视线，笑了笑，语气轻松的说：“这个啊，别看它丑，还挺实用，什么都能干。”说完，他操作着那玩意儿笨拙的端起了茶几上的杯子。

“他们不能这么对你！”史蒂夫低声说，拳头捏得紧紧的。  
“我并没有遭受虐待，事实上我过的不算差。”巴基看了他一眼，“别忘了，我只是个曾经被通缉的前九头蛇杀手，我不是你那个世界的巴基，我也不是拯救了无数人性命的英雄，他们对我已经够仁慈了。”  
史蒂夫紧闭着双唇，他的胸口憋闷的难受，可他却说不出能够反驳或者安慰巴基的话来。  
巴基轻轻拍了拍他的手：“能说说你那个世界什么样吗？我过的怎么样？”  
史蒂夫定了定神，努力使自己的情绪好起来：“我那个世界的复仇者联盟还在，大家也都还在……你从冷冻舱里出来后，不久就遇到了外星生物入侵地球，我们共同战斗，后来你和我一起回了复仇者大厦，托尼给我们准备了房间，但我们并不经常住那儿，我们买了一套自己的公寓……我们一起出任务，是固定搭档。”  
“听起来真好。”巴基轻声说，“那钢铁侠呢？他原谅我了吗？”  
史蒂夫缓缓点头：“他冷静下来后，我们展开了一次开诚布公的长谈——当然这中间也经历了很多事——他原谅你了，也接纳你成为了复仇者联盟中的一员，你和娜塔莎还有克林特都是朋友。”  
巴基沉默了很久，最后他笑了，有些悲伤，更多的是欣慰。  
“真好。”他说，“原来我在那个世界过的那么好，有你，还有朋友……谢谢你，史蒂夫。”  
他看着史蒂夫，诚挚的说：“谢谢你，我……很开心。”  
我很开心，巴基的眼睛这么说着，他因为在另一个世界的自己能够被充满了善意的温柔相待，而觉得开心。  
因为在这个世界，没有人对他释放善意，没有人对他表示过温柔，他没有朋友，没有家人，什么也没有。  
史蒂夫闭了闭眼睛，将那股涌上眼眶的热意强行压了下去。  
你现在有我了，巴基。


	8. Chapter 8

13  
史蒂夫当晚睡在了巴基房间——这个小小的套房里有且仅有的一个房间——巴基找出了自己的一套T恤衫和大裤衩，史蒂夫洗完澡后穿在身上，有些紧绷，但还算凑合。  
他们并排躺在床上，一直在聊天。史蒂夫回忆着他们过去的那些经历，包括小时候的事情，有些巴基并不记得，但大多数他都能参与进话题来。史蒂夫发现，两个世界的时间线大体是重合的，那些他和巴基共同拥有的经历，也同样发生在这个世界的巴基和史蒂夫身上。  
最大的分歧点出现在巴基从冷冻舱里出来的时间上。  
在他那个世界，巴基比这个世界的巴基提早出来几个月，而在那几个月内，他的巴基牺牲了，与此同时，这个世界的史蒂夫牺牲了。

“这么看来，好像还是我死了比较好一点。”巴基半开玩笑半认真的说，“至少你那个世界的复仇者联盟还在，你们还能继续为这个世界而战。而我这个世界，你死了之后，钢铁侠也受了重伤，超英们要么失踪，要么在政府的监管下提前退休，再没有复仇者联盟了……”  
“别这么说，巴基！”史蒂夫紧紧抓住他的手，“这些话有多残忍你知道吗？在我那个世界，我眼睁睁看着你在我眼前牺牲，两次！第一次我没抓住你，第二次我依然没能保护得了你！你怎么能说还是你死了比较好？你能想象失去你后的那些日子我是怎么熬过来的吗？！”  
巴基呆住了，半晌，他回握住史蒂夫的手，低声说：“对不起，对不起史蒂夫，我不该那么说。我知道，我知道你在那之后有多痛苦，因为我和你是一样的，我也失去了你……”  
他怎么能在史蒂夫面前开这种残忍的玩笑呢？他明知道对史蒂夫来说自己有多重要，为了他，史蒂夫付出了多少，又失去了多少，哪怕与全世界为敌，也要坚持守护在他身边——他怎么能对他说，也许还是自己死了比较好？  
他感觉到史蒂夫的手仍在颤抖，略微犹豫了一下，他翻身面向着史蒂夫，笨拙的给了他一个拥抱。  
“我很抱歉，史蒂夫。”他喃喃的说，不停的责怪着自己，“我不该开这种该死的玩笑，我……”  
史蒂夫突然紧紧抱住了他，开口打断了他的道歉：“我不是在生你的气，巴基。我只是，我只是……”  
他不知道该怎么说，最后只能长长叹了口气。  
他只是在愤怒。他愤怒于这个世界对巴基的冷漠与冷酷，他愤怒于这个世界的史蒂夫为什么那么轻易就死了，他愤怒于自己的无能为力。  
对于巴基来说，这个世界还剩下什么呢？他会觉得也许死了比较好，有什么奇怪？  
因为把他一个人丢在这个世界上的，就是另一个史蒂夫啊。  
“睡吧。”最后他说，语气温柔，“已经很晚了，我们明天再聊好么？”  
他仍维持着将巴基抱在怀里的姿势，巴基有些不习惯，微微挣扎了一下，发现史蒂夫并没有放手的打算后，只好听之任之了。他的头埋在史蒂夫前，浅浅的呼吸喷洒在他的颈脖上。静谧的夜里，两人就维持着这样亲密得有些过分的姿势，慢慢沉入梦乡。

第二天史蒂夫跟着巴基去了公墓区，他穿着连帽卫衣，戴着墨镜，跟在巴基身后，看起来就像个普通美国公民，一路上也没有任何人认出他来。  
“到了。”巴基领着他走到一座公墓面前，然后让到了一旁，“就是这儿。”  
史蒂夫默默的摘下了墨镜。  
他面前的墓碑擦得干干净净，照片里一张再熟悉不过的脸，严肃得有些可笑。  
这种感觉真的很奇怪——当你看着自己的照片贴在墓碑上时。  
墓碑面前摆放着好几束鲜花，看来还有不少人前来吊唁和缅怀美国队长。巴基从其中一束鲜花里抽出一张卡片，递给了史蒂夫。  
“我将思念你，直到永远。”卡片上两行秀丽的字迹，落款是莎伦。  
史蒂夫有些不知所措。  
“莎伦前两天来过。”巴基解释道，“她曾经是你的妻子，现在已经再婚，搬去了别的州。”  
“她不是我的妻子。”史蒂夫皱起了眉，将那张卡片还给了巴基。  
巴基把卡片插回了花束中，有些好奇的问他：“在你那个世界，你和莎伦没在一起吗？”  
他还记得自己和那个长翅膀的家伙挤在车后座里，看着史蒂夫和那个金发甜妞儿来了个临别一吻。他当时除了惊讶和小小的一些酸涩之外，还是发自内心的替史蒂夫高兴。  
既然他的史蒂夫选择了和莎伦在一起，那另一个世界的史蒂夫呢？难道没有吗？  
史蒂夫摇了摇头：“我没有和她在一起。”  
“你不是喜欢她吗？”巴基忍不住追问了一句。  
史蒂夫深深看了他一眼：“不，我喜欢的是你……是巴基。”

巴基张了张嘴，不可抑制的脸红了。他差点忘了，当初在电话里，史蒂夫就说过他和巴基在一起什么的……他觉得有些不可思议，史蒂夫怎么会喜欢上他……喜欢上那个世界的巴基呢？  
既然两个世界的他们所拥有的共同经历几乎毫无区别，那为什么另一个世界的史蒂夫能爱上巴基呢？他到底做了什么得到了史蒂夫的心？为什么他的史蒂夫……巴基的眼神黯了一下，强迫自己把这些不必要的念头甩出脑海。  
不，他不能因为另一个世界的巴基看起来似乎比他幸福太多，就产生嫉妒。  
他虽然没能拥有史蒂夫的爱情，但他得到了史蒂夫最忠贞的友情，史蒂夫愿意为他付出一切，他还有什么不满足呢？  
他深吸一口气，抬头看去，史蒂夫正对着墓碑出神。察觉到他的视线，史蒂夫转过头，对他笑了笑。  
“亲眼看着自己的墓碑……这种感觉真是，无法形容。”  
“有种不真实感是吗？”  
“是的。”史蒂夫轻声叹了口气，直视着巴基的双眼，“实际上，直到现在我都有种不真实感，你活生生的站在我面前，有呼吸，有心跳，还能和我说话……”  
他伸出手，似乎想要抚摸巴基的脸。手指触碰到他脸颊的那一刻，巴基后退了一步。  
史蒂夫如梦初醒，触电般收回了自己的手。  
“我，我不是……”巴基欲言又止。  
“我知道。”史蒂夫叹息了一声，“我知道你不是他，我只是……太想他，太思念我的巴基了。”  
巴基沉默了片刻，轻声说：“我也是，我也很思念他，我每时每刻都在思念我的史蒂夫。”  
他上前一步，伸出手，抱住了史蒂夫，史蒂夫也反手紧紧抱住了他。此时此刻，他们都很需要这个拥抱。  
属于史蒂夫和巴基之间的拥抱，他们彼此都曾经以为这辈子再不可能得到的一个拥抱。

巴基请了假，带着史蒂夫在布鲁克林漫无目的的走着。对于他们两人来说，这都是个新奇的体验，毕竟距离他们上一次漫步在布鲁克林街头，已经是七十多年前的事情了。  
“史蒂夫。”巴基突然开口问道，“你来这个世界，能呆多久？”  
史蒂夫一愣。  
“我是说，你总要回去，回你自己那个世界的吧？”巴基转头看着他，“那你，能在这个世界呆多长时间？几天？几个星期？”  
有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫几乎想回答，我愿意留下来。  
他愿意留在这个有巴基在的世界。  
在他经历了失去巴基的那些痛苦的日日夜夜之后，他终于感受到了巴基还在身边的幸福感，就仿佛一个被丢弃在冰冷而黑暗的深窟里的人一样，原本都已经放弃挣扎，也不期待被谁解救了，忽然看到了属于他的那一束光明。  
他怎么能忍受重新回到那个没有巴基的世界里去？  
可是幻视和班纳博士的话还清晰的回响在耳边。  
“队长，我不得不事先提醒你，或许那个世界对你来说会十分具有诱惑力，但你不能选择留在那里。”  
“别忘了我们都很需要你，这个世界你有自己的使命，你不能丢下这一切。”  
“你不属于那个世界，如果强行要留下，恐怕会造成无法预估的后果。所以队长，我会在二十四小时后将你传送回来。”  
“请珍惜这一天一夜的时间。”


	9. Chapter 9

14  
得知史蒂夫只能在这个世界停留二十四小时后，巴基并没有自己想象中那么吃惊。或者说，他原本就没有奢望另一个世界的史蒂夫能够在他这个世界逗留多长时间。  
毕竟那不是属于这个世界，也不是属于他的史蒂夫。  
“我们还剩下几个小时，史蒂夫？”巴基问他，因为他并不知道史蒂夫来到他这个世界的确切时间。  
史蒂夫看了一下时间：“还有五个小时。”  
巴基想了想，开口问道：“你想去见见其他人吗？比如猎鹰，他已经退休不干了，听说又回到了退伍士兵服务中心。还有钢铁侠……”  
史蒂夫毫不犹豫的摇了摇头：“不，我来这个世界的目的只是为了见你。”  
不是说他不关心他们，而是他知道在他那个世界，无论是山姆还是托尼，他们都过得不错，还在和他并肩作战。唯有巴基，已经不存在于他的世界了。  
他怎么能不珍惜和他在一起的每一分每一秒。  
巴基有些不自在的移开视线，面孔微微发红。他一再提醒自己这个史蒂夫并不是他的史蒂夫，但他无法不为史蒂夫这句话而悸动。  
“那……”他用完好的那只手摸了摸鼻子，试探的说，“我们接下来干点儿什么呢？你还想去哪儿吗，史蒂夫？”  
史蒂夫想了想，说：“我想和你一起在家吃晚餐，然后给你画幅肖像，可以吗，巴基？”  
巴基一愣，随即笑了：“当然可以。”他说，“我期待极了。”

他们找了一家超市，买了晚餐所需要的食材，又路过一家画具店进去买了一些基本的画具，然后一起回到了巴基那间套房。史蒂夫在客厅的一角架好画布后，就进了厨房。  
巴基正用那只完好的手煎蛋，另一只手想要端起搁在一旁的盘子，却有些力不从心——盘子太光滑了而那五根铁爪显然没那么灵活好用。  
史蒂夫一声不响的走过去替他把盘子端了过去。  
巴基有些不好意思的笑了笑，说了声谢谢。史蒂夫自觉的走到料理台前，处理起其他食材来。  
巴基转头看了一眼他娴熟的动作，有些惊讶：“没想到你还会做料理？我认识的那个史蒂夫可不怎么行。”  
史蒂夫笑了笑：“也就会些基本的做法。”  
他的巴基从冷冻舱里出来后，就被他接过去和他一起同居了。为了照顾好巴基，他自觉开始提高自己的厨艺，甚至还去报了个烹饪班——美国队长报名烹饪班，当时还上了新闻呢。  
一想到这个世界的巴基从冷冻舱里出来后，面对的却是冷冰冰的政府官员，没有人关心他，也没人在乎他每天吃什么穿什么，史蒂夫的心情就分外沉郁。他想起自己刚来到这个世界，还在不稳定状态时，看到巴基只是随便用路边买的热狗和廉价饮料代替晚餐，而他空荡荡的厨房和冰箱，也说明了主人平时糟糕的饮食状态。  
如果不是自己提出想晚上在家做饭吃，巴基很可能都从来没有采购过食材回家。  
史蒂夫走到冰箱前，拉开冰箱门，里面堆满了他给巴基买的牛奶、鸡蛋、面包以及各种食物。在他离开后，他希望巴基能够多吃点有营养的东西。  
他多希望自己能够留下来照顾这个巴基，想得心口发疼。

晚餐不算太丰盛，毕竟只有两个人用餐，但史蒂夫已经把他最拿手的本领使出来了。巴基从头到尾只负责煎了两个鸡蛋而已，当他坐在餐桌前，一脸惊叹的看着面前卖相精致的食物时，史蒂夫不由得笑了。  
就好像当初他的巴基检验他烹饪班结业成果时，一边惊讶的挑眉，一边凑到他唇边给了他一个火辣的吻，然后笑着说，我的史蒂薇真是太厉害了！  
那个巴基再也不会回来了。  
而他眼前这个正认真品尝着他做的食物的巴基，几个小时之后，也将再次消失于他的世界。  
史蒂夫突然觉得他千辛万苦来这个世界寻找巴基的意义何在呢？如果他既不能留在这个世界，也不能带巴基回他那个世界的话。  
他们依旧只是生活在不同时空，孤单的两个陌生人。

吃完晚饭后，随意收拾了一下，巴基就规规矩矩坐在了沙发上，等着史蒂夫给他画肖像。史蒂夫忍不住笑了，他站在画布架后，对有些紧张的巴基说：“放松点儿，巴基，保持你最舒服的姿势就可以了，你甚至可以坐在那儿看电视。”  
巴基笑了一下，挪动了一下身体，最终选择了一个靠坐在沙发背垫上的姿势。他想保持微笑，可连自己都觉得那个表情太过僵硬，于是只好愣愣的看着前方。  
史蒂夫并未对他的姿势和表情做任何要求，只是拿着画笔，在画布架后认真的注视着他。夜风从窗户吹进，掀起窗帘，也吹乱了巴基半长的头发。他忽然想起自己很久没有打理过自己了，没有去修剪过头发，也没有好好刮胡子，是不是自己现在的模样跟个流浪汉差不多？  
巴基开始坐立不安起来，史蒂夫注意到了，忍不住问道：“怎么了吗，巴基？”  
“我……是不是看起来很糟糕？”巴基结结巴巴的说，声音很小，“我是说，我很久没有剪过头发了……”  
史蒂夫一愣，随即笑了，他温柔的看向巴基：“那，我来帮你剪好吗？顺便替你修修胡子。”

史蒂夫放下画具，找来一块毛巾围在巴基脖子上，打了盆水，然后找了把剃刀。巴基乖乖的坐在椅子上，他感觉到史蒂夫用梳子慢慢的梳理着他那头乱糟糟的头发，然后开始修剪起来。  
棕色的头发一缕一缕的掉在地上，巴基的视线落在那些碎发上，看着它们越聚越多，慢慢的，那干燥而温暖的手指移到了他的脸颊旁，他听到史蒂夫说：“我要给你刮脸了，巴基。”  
他下意识的闭上了眼，微微昂起头。  
史蒂夫仔细的替他刮着胡子，就像对他的那个巴基每天早上所做的一样。那满是胡渣的脸孔渐渐变得干净而清爽起来，他看到巴基闭着眼，下巴微扬，毫无防备，全然信任的模样。  
红润的嘴唇微启，能看到一点点雪白的牙齿，那是巴基最惯常摆出的，索吻的姿势。  
他自然而然的低下了头，在嘴唇轻触的那一刹那，巴基猛然睁开了眼。  
四目相接，史蒂夫立刻后退了一步。  
“抱歉。”他低声说。  
巴基怔怔的看着他，片刻，扭过头去，小声说：“没关系。”  
气氛有些尴尬，好在史蒂夫大体上已经帮巴基打理好了，两个人默默的收拾干净现场，史蒂夫走回了画架后，而巴基也再次坐到了沙发上。

时间一分一秒的过去，随着画布上巴基的脸越来越成型，史蒂夫终于忍不住了，他冲动的走向巴基，一把将他从沙发上拉了起来，然后把他拽进了怀里。  
“怎么了？”巴基有些吃惊，也有些不知所措。  
“我想留下来。”史蒂夫压抑的声音的从他肩上传来，“想留在你的世界，或者把你带回我的世界。不然我来找你有什么意义呢？”  
巴基沉默了，半晌，他轻轻搂住史蒂夫，在他背上拍了拍：“别这么说，史蒂夫。至少你让我知道，在另一个世界的史蒂夫还活着，能过得幸福……”  
“没有了你，我还可能幸福吗？”史蒂夫打断了他的话。  
“那你就想着，这个世界的我，会努力为了另一个世界的你，好好活着。”巴基轻声说，“只要想到另一个世界的你还活着，我就能感受到幸福。我会每天给你打电话的，就算你大多数时候都接不到，但总有能连上线的时候。你也可以打给我啊，史蒂夫……”  
史蒂夫紧紧的抱住了巴基，他的身体在微微颤抖，眼眶发红，这个世界的巴基什么也没有，甚至都不敢奢望去拥有。  
他真的不想放手。  
空气中传来轻微的拉扯感，幻视的声音在他脑海中直接响起：“你该回来了，队长。”

不。  
史蒂夫对着自己脑海里的那个声音说。  
他依然紧紧的抱着巴基，然而那股拉扯着他的力道更强了，迫使他不得不整个人往后仰。  
“你要走了吗，史蒂夫？”巴基问道。  
史蒂夫来不及回答，他的视线开始扭曲，整个空间都在剧烈的晃动，最后他被硬生生扯走了。  
巴基半张着双臂，呆呆的望着史蒂夫消失的方向。半晌，他转过头，看到那幅画还留在原地，那是史蒂夫留给他的礼物。  
巴基走到画架后，画里面的他短短的头发，干干净净的一张脸，嘴唇微微抿着，像极了当年那个詹姆斯.巴恩斯中士。  
巴基忍不住摸了摸自己的脸。  
他有些开心，虽然眼泪忍不住流了下来，但他觉得自己是开心的。  
“谢谢你，史蒂夫。”他抚摸着那张画布，轻声呢喃，“你拯救了我，一次又一次。”  
不论哪个世界的史蒂夫，都那么美好，是他人生里仅有的那一点光。  
而他只要能遥望着这一点点光，就能安静的过完自己的人生。


	10. Chapter 10

15  
史蒂夫在一阵强烈的眩晕感中睁开了眼，他强忍住想要干呕的欲望，稍微定了下神，然后看到了站在他面前的幻视，以及布鲁斯。  
他的脸色一定很不好看，因为布鲁斯看着他的眼神十分担忧。  
“队长，你还好吗？”  
史蒂夫疲惫的点点头，又摇摇头。  
“这是第一次成功，不但把队长送到了那个世界，还顺利的将他带回来了。”幻视的语气里难得的带上了一丝兴奋，“这说明我对宝石的运用熟练多了，对吗，博士？”  
布鲁斯对他笑了笑：“是的。”  
“我要把这次试验成果记录下来。”幻视语气雀跃的说。  
一直沉默不语的史蒂夫突然开口了：“我想申请下一次穿越，这两天可以吗？”  
幻视和布鲁斯同时转过身看着他。

“为什么，队长？”首先开口发出疑问的是布鲁斯，“你才刚从那个世界回来。”  
“恐怕不行，队长。”接着开口拒绝的是幻视，“传送你去另一个世界以及将你带回来，耗费了宝石不少力量，短期内恐怕无法再进行一次穿越。”  
史蒂夫没有再说话了，布鲁斯不安的看着他：“是因为担心在那个世界的巴恩斯中士吗？我能理解你的心情，队长。可是在试验前我就对你说过，无论那个世界对你诱惑力有多大，你也不可能留在那儿，你终究还是要回我们的世界……”  
“为什么？”史蒂夫突然开口打断了他，“为什么我不能留在那个世界？”  
布鲁斯愣住了。  
“你说你不能留在那个世界，是因为那个世界还有另一个你，你们不可能同时存在于一个世界。可是那个世界已经没有我了，没有史蒂夫.罗杰斯了，那为什么我就不能留下呢？”  
布鲁斯张口结舌，而史蒂夫似乎也并不在乎他的解释，他只是用那种愤怒而快速的语气说着自己想说的话而已。  
这是一个罕见的，为了自己的私事而爆发出怒火的队长。长久以来，史蒂夫.罗杰斯作为美国队长，他的一切行为就像一道标杆，上面清清楚楚的刻着哪些是正确的，哪些是错误的，而他就是那根戒尺。他似乎不应该有过多的私人情绪，立在一个高高的神坛上，供世人景仰。曾经的冬兵将他从神坛上拉了下来，展示给世人，即使是超级英雄，即使是美国队长，依旧也是个人，除了拯救世界，他更迫切的想拯救自己的挚友，唯一的家人、亲人和爱人。  
他早已用行动证明，为了巴恩斯他可以放弃多少。布鲁斯完全能够理解他的心情。  
低头思考了一会儿，布鲁斯对史蒂夫说：“队长，我觉得你应该考虑清楚，是你留在那个世界比较好，还是你把巴恩斯中士带回来更好。”  
史蒂夫吃了一惊：“我可以把他带回来吗？”  
“目前似乎还没有找到把他带回这个世界的办法，是吗？”布鲁斯看向幻视，对方轻轻点了点头。  
史蒂夫瞬间无语：“那你问我这个问题有什么意义？”  
“别急，队长。”布鲁斯的语气永远那么温和而镇定，“我是认为，如果你能够留在那个世界，那么一定也存在把巴恩斯中士带回这个世界的办法，因为从本质上来说都是一样的，然而导致的结果却可能大不相同。想想看，如果你去了那个世界，你还能做回美国队长吗？要如何向大众解释你死而复生？更何况那个世界的复仇者联盟都已经解散了。相反，如果是你把巴恩斯中士带回这个世界，我想一切都会简单得多。”

“他说的对。”一个声音突兀的响起，史蒂夫吃惊的回头，看到托尼正抱着双臂靠在门框上懒懒的看着他，娜塔莎站在他身后。  
“我说这几天你和布鲁斯还有幻视老关在试验室神神秘秘的在搞什么，原来是瞒着我们进行这么有创意的试验啊，要不是我翻看了星期五的监控记录，我还不知道呢。”托尼冲着布鲁斯丢了个眼刀，“这么有趣的事情为什么不叫上我？”  
布鲁斯推了推眼镜：“叫上你？你一定会嚷嚷着要亲自当试验品，也穿越到那个世界去瞧瞧吧？”  
托尼嗤笑了一声：“我在这个世界活的好好的，为什么要去另个世界？那个破破烂烂的世界可没什么吸引我的。”他既然没去过怎么会知道那个世界破破烂烂？在场的几个人心里都在嘀咕，除了幻视。  
“我是说真的，伙计。”托尼又看向了史蒂夫，“与其你费尽力气留在那个世界，不如想个办法把巴恩斯从那个世界带回来。那个世界可没有复仇者联盟了，政府巴不得超英们集体消失，少给他们添乱。你突然出现，是想引起世界恐慌吗？还是你想把你的巴基悄悄带走，在某个无名小镇隐姓埋名的生活下去？把我们这些可爱的同伴，还有等待着你保护的这个世界都丢弃掉，你舍得吗，队长？”  
布鲁斯忍不住笑出了声，托尼翻了个白眼，转头对他说：“我说得不对吗？”  
史蒂夫也忍不住笑了：“不，托尼，你说的对。”  
“说真的，一开始我还真以为你疯了，非说巴恩斯还活着什么的。知道你并没有发疯，我心里算是松了口气。”托尼夸张的拍拍胸口，然后正色道，“把他带回来吧，不管是给他换个新身份，还是想出一百个'为什么巴恩斯会死而复生'的理由，对我们来说都不是什么难事。这个世界比那个世界可爱多了，不是吗？”  
“没错。”娜塔莎也开口了，“我之前总劝你去看心理医生，现在看来用不着了——如果你真的能把巴恩斯带回来的话。”  
史蒂夫笑了，他诚挚的对同伴们表示了感谢，内心觉得一片暖意。  
托尼说的对，这个世界比起巴基所在的那个世界，的确可爱多了。

幻视和托尼、布鲁斯聚在一起讨论如何将巴基从那个世界带回来的问题，最后一致认为，恐怕要借助那个世界幻视的力量才有可能做到。  
“我宝石的力量似乎只能把这个世界的生物传送到另一个世界，而无法将另一个世界的生物带走。”幻视认真思考后说，“我想，那个世界的幻视应该也具备同样的能力。等我力量恢复过来，就去那个世界找另一个我，让他帮忙。”  
“可是，博士不是说同一个世界不可能同时存在两个相同的生命体吗？”史蒂夫有些担心，“你能和他见上面吗？”  
“应该可以。”幻视说，“毕竟我从某种意义上来说，并不属于自然生命体。”  
布鲁斯也点了点头：“这个方法可行。”  
史蒂夫的眉头舒展开来，他再次发自内心的对所有人表示感谢。  
“噢，得了吧，不是只有你才希望他回来，我也挺想念巴恩斯的，毕竟能和我痛痛快快对打一场人也不多。”娜塔莎露出了个怀念的笑容，“他是个好家伙。”  
托尼举了举咖啡杯：“同意。”  
史蒂夫没有再开口了，而是走过去，也给自己倒了一杯咖啡，然后微笑着坐下。  
他知道，他的同伴们是这世界上最好的同伴。  
下一次，他想，他应该就可以把巴基带回来，坐在这儿一块儿喝咖啡了。


	11. Chapter 11

巴基并没有料到会在自己寓所见到幻视。  
关于幻视，他的印象也就仅止于当初机场大战时，那个额头上顶着块宝石，悬浮在半空中，浑身紫色的家伙。因此当他回到家，见到客厅里站着的这个不速之客时，几乎是一瞬间就进入了防备状态。  
“我对你没有任何敌意。”大概是看出来了他散发出的警戒与防备，幻视率先开口了，“实际上，我这次来找你是受人之托。”  
“谁？”巴基仍旧警觉的盯着他，如果他没记错，幻视应当是钢铁侠那边的，“是钢铁侠让你来的吗？”  
幻视耸了耸肩：“很抱歉，不是他。他还呆在医院里呢。”  
巴基不明白这有什么好抱歉的，难道幻视以为自己在期待着他真的是应钢铁侠之托而来的吗？  
“是罗杰斯队长托他那个世界的幻视联系到我，让我来的，他希望我把你送到他那个世界去。”幻视接下来的这句话，令巴基彻底惊呆了。  
“史蒂夫……让你把我送到他那个世界去？”他难以置信的开口问道。  
“是的。”幻视点点头，“只有我才有这个能力做到。我不敢保证能一次性成功，但那个幻视给我看过他的试验记录，让我可以避免很多不必要的失误，所以一次性成功的可能性还是很大的。”  
他等待着巴基的首肯，然而对方看起来却似乎仍处于震惊中。等到巴基回过神来后，他感情复杂的看向幻视：“抱歉。”他说，“能让我再考虑一下吗？”

自从另一个世界的史蒂夫跨越时空来找他，已经过去近两个星期了。巴基每天还是过着一成不变的生活，老实说，他感觉自己似乎是做了一场梦。  
然而竖立在客厅的画架，以及画布上那张还没有完成全稿的画像，却再三提醒他，那不是一场梦。  
史蒂夫真的来过。  
他其实从没有过更多的奢求，就像他说过的那样，知道另一个世界的史蒂夫还好好的活着，他就已经很高兴了。就凭这一点，足以支撑着他度过自己的余生。  
他最多也就期待一下能和史蒂夫偶尔通个电话，就算身处不同的世界，那也仍然是他的史蒂夫啊，他怎么可能不关心不在乎？然而他的关心和在乎，点到为止就好了，毕竟他不是那个世界的巴基。  
所以他从来没想过要让史蒂夫留在他的世界，更没有想过自己去史蒂夫那个世界。  
“我……我还是留在这个世界吧。”巴基低下头，最终说道，“我就算去了那个世界，毕竟也不是那个世界的詹姆斯.巴恩斯。我很感谢史蒂夫的好意，但我真的不想给他添麻烦。而且我也放不下这边的史蒂夫，我走了，谁来替他时常清理墓碑呢……”  
幻视打断了他的话：“队长说，如果你拒绝让我把你送去他的世界，那么他有个东西想给你看看，等看完后再做决定不迟。”  
巴基疑惑的看着他：“什么？”  
幻视从口袋里掏出一张光碟，走到电脑前，打开电脑然后放进了光驱。

那是一段视频。  
最先出镜的是史蒂夫，他看上去有些紧张，还有些憔悴，可能休息得不太好，哪怕是四倍血清也没能让他恢复状态。  
“嗨，巴基。”他对着镜头说，“我希望你能来这个世界，因为我觉得这个世界比你那个世界对你更友善，你会呆得更开心。而且我们能够彼此照顾，就像当年在布鲁克林时一样，好吗？”  
傻瓜，巴基在心里默默的说，当年保护你、照顾你的那个巴基并不是我，不是吗？  
紧接着镜头一晃，他看到那个红头发女郎出现了。巴基知道她叫娜塔莎，外号黑寡妇，是史蒂夫的好友。  
“巴恩斯。”娜塔莎随意的对着镜头打了个招呼，“我只是想告诉你，知道另一个世界的你还活着，我们都挺高兴的。虽然你曾经在我身上留下过不止一个弹孔，但我还是欢迎你回来。”  
紧接着，鹰眼、猎鹰等等他认识或不认识的人都一一出镜了，就连那个他只闻其名未见其人的，传说中的雷神索尔，也用拗口的古英语向他表达了欢迎之意。  
为什么？巴基很疑惑，难道他们都不明白，自己和那个世界的巴恩斯根本就不是同一个人吗？为什么他们的语气听起来，就像是让自己回家一样？  
当他在视频里看到钢铁侠时，整个人都不由自主的紧张起来。  
“我是托尼。”钢铁侠的语气既没有特别热络，也不显得冷淡，听起来十分平常，“复仇者联盟首席狙击手的位置也空了很久了，等你回来补上。”  
他听到鹰眼在镜头没拍到的地方喊道：“难道那个位置不是我的吗？”然后是娜塔莎的声音，“闭嘴。”  
巴基不由自主的微笑起来，直到史蒂夫再次占据镜头前的位置。  
“巴基，”他语气温柔，“我知道你一定也有许多顾虑。我只想告诉你，这里的所有人——不光是我——都支持你来这个世界，所以你什么也不用担心。而出于我个人的私心，我恳求你，来我身边。”史蒂夫注视着镜头的眼神那么令人心碎，巴基几乎要红了眼眶。  
“你说过只要知道我幸福的活着就好了，可是我失去了你，就没有幸福可言。所以我请求你，给我一个余生能够幸福的机会。”史蒂夫说完这句话后，视频就结束了。  
巴基呆呆的注视着电脑屏幕，直到幻视的声音传来：“现在，你还拒绝我送你去那个世界吗？”

史蒂夫紧张不安的来回走着，不时的看向试验室的方向。  
“你看起来就像个老婆要生了，不知道该如何是好的傻瓜丈夫。”娜塔莎忍不住出言讥讽。  
“我……”史蒂夫欲言又止，最后垂下头，“我不知道巴基愿不愿意来这个世界。”  
“为什么不？”娜塔莎反问道，“就像你在视频里说的，这个世界对他比那个世界友善多了，我们都欢迎他回来。更何况，你最后还来了个那么肉麻的表白。”  
“那不是表白！”史蒂夫一下子涨红了脸，他辩解道，“我知道他不是我失去的巴基，我爱的永远只有我的巴基。我只是……我只是希望能够更好的照顾他。”  
他停顿了一下，有些愤愤然地说：“那个世界的史蒂夫根本就没有照顾好他。”  
他实在想不通，如果那个史蒂夫和他只是不同世界的相同个体，那为什么他没有爱上巴基，而去跟莎伦结婚了？他回想起巴基当初在博客里上传的那些素描，他还记得当时的自己在画这些画时，心里充满的全都是对巴基的爱意，那么那个世界的史蒂夫呢？难道没有吗？如果没有，又怎么可能画出这些素描来？  
“史蒂夫。”  
当听到那个熟悉的呼唤时，他猛的回过头去。  
巴基站在试验室门口，他看起来脸色苍白，大概是穿越时空后的不良反应所致。他还有些拘谨，正努力朝史蒂夫露出个笑容。  
史蒂夫快步走过去，二话没说，紧紧给了他一个拥抱。  
“欢迎回来，巴基。”


End file.
